Akiji
Akiji was born in the year 2086. His dad was from Cameroon, while his mother was a UN diplomat general from Germany. As such, Akiji is mixed -- a trait that has cost him much trouble and made him the target of discrimination growing up. When Akiji was 7 years old his mother died while out on a diplomatic mission in inama territory. Two years later, his father re-married. He married Chitara’s mother, whose husband had died during the same scouting mission. The parents met during a grieving-counsel-group. Akiji and Chitara were raised as siblings and considered themselves as such. Happy patchwork family. In 2107, when Akiji was 20 years old, his father and Chitara’s mother -- both civilians -- were killed during the last inama war. Both Akiji and Chitara were raised to hate the inama -- naturally, since both their parents lost someone due to them. Yet, they were not fighters. However, after the inama war, both Akiji & Chitara joined the military. 6 years later, in 2113, Akiji met his wife, Ayala. Ayala, like Akiji’s mother, was a diplomate. She didn’t blame either side for the conflict between the humans and the inama. She fought for a diplomatic solution. Ayala was part of the PFA, which came to power in 2107 and became somewhat of Lagos’ celebrity. A mother Theresa of sorts. The symbol of peace. She was the only one who’d had consecutive successful meetings with the inama and she did so without any protection. Despite being a soldier and her being an instrument for peace, Akiji fell in love with her. She fell in love with him. Akiji changed and left the extreme anti-inama military and distanced himself from his sister. He and Ayala were working towards building a happy family and got awarded a reproduction permit. Ayala's Death On December 7th, 2115, Ayala was found dead outside of Lagos. She'd previously left for her last diplomatic mission, before starting a family with Akiji. The exact cirumstances of Ayala's death remain a mystery, though it is reported that she was killed by the inama. In an attempt to cope with his loss, Akiji implanted an AI into the family dog as a means to battle his loneliness. The AI was not what he hoped it'd be though: It turned out to be a faulty sex-robot AI, which is why Akiji now has a dog that calls itself La'Keisha, who considers herself to be a black MILF. Nevertheless, La'Keisha has become Akiji's closest friend and cofidant. The Korra Incident On December 31st 2115, Akiji and Chitara were part of a mission to retrieve diplomat Korra. The mission went south after Ryker ordered Korra's execution. Akiji refused to obey the order and, in order to safe Korra, he executed his fellow black ops members on the spot. All but Chitara, who, in a fit of sorrow, pulled the trigger on Korra. Unbeknownst to Akiji himself, he'd killed Chitara's lover Sumaya, who was also a member of the black ops. Korra died on the spot and Chitara left the scene. With the help of his dog La'Keisha, Akiji was able to perform a cesarian on Korra and saved her baby's life: The first human-inama hybrid. Ever since Akiji and La'Keisha have raised the infant boy whom Akiji called Seven in memory of the year and the day his own family was taken from him. Yekann.jpg Sicherheit vor Freiheit.jpg Male Human Sword Dual-wielder Fighter Barbarian - Pathfinder PFRPG DND D&D d20 fantasy.jpg Lloyd banks concept art for the video game 50 cent Blood on the sand, mainly using G-unit clothes range to define street urban warrior.jpg Hoverboard by SebastianvonBuchwald.jpg E21adc60-b82c-430b-a3df-200d045c15a3.jpg E2be0606-2797-4b9e-9f22-29c2084284d4.jpg ArtStation - old project pc concept art, RD LYS.jpg Ab8b5e24-8cb7-47bf-9576-58448f1592e1.jpg 508811d6-ad1e-4769-b258-61eddfd22240.jpg 6be607c7-6bd9-4b44-9f3f-06702d714602.jpg Genghis by Adam Skutt Art 3D CGSociety.jpg